


I would dance in fire for you

by cake_hunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, M/M, some sad stuff i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cake_hunter/pseuds/cake_hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin fears for Michael's health. His getting more and more ill each day, and he doesn't know what to do. And when Gavin is forced without a choice to fight in battle for their homeland. Gavin thinks he will never see his Michael ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would dance in fire for you

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so i finally got around to finishing this fanfic. I wrote this sometime in December and iv'e kinda just neglected it because iv'e been unsure how to finish it. But a couple days ago it was my year anniversary of watching watching roosterteeth, so i wanted to celebrate some how. (i'm lame i know.) I'm sorry the writing style kinda changes a bit throughout. As i said i wrote this a while back so starting it again was a bit tricky.
> 
> But anyway enjoy :)

Micheal was getting sick. Gavin could tell he was getting worse and worse everyday. It started with a simple sneeze and a chesty cough. But now it’s a hiss of pain and a tear for every breath he took. Gavin couldn't watch his Michael die. 

Gavin –along with a few other brave villagers- marched up the hill to the king’s castle. Gavin begged and begged the king to lend him money to pay for medicines. But yet gain, the king said no.  
Gavin felt tears stream down his face as he walked back. He had left Michael for half an hour. That was too long. Gavin had no one else to help him care for Michael. They both felt so alone yet so connected, it all felt surreal.

Two weeks had past since Gavin had spoken to the king. Michael’s cries were worse than the night before. And his coughing was starting the burn his throat. Gavin didn't know what to do. So he decided to sell their three pigs which they kept in the back yard. Before Michael got ill he would help Gavin feed and care for the pigs. But now Gavin has to do it alone. And it kills him everyday. 

Gavin had just enough money to buy three days worth of medicine. Michael almost cried when he found out Gavin had sold their pigs. But when he saw Gavin’s green eyes filled with tears he knew he didn't have much time left.

Michael had been ill for two months now. He was so ill he could hardly talk. He would give small whimpers and wines whenever he was in pain. And he only cried when he knew Gavin was asleep. 

Both boys where awoken by the sound of knocking, Gavin untangled himself from Michael and went to open the door. When he opened it there stood one of the kings men.  
“The kingdom is under attack. I've have been sent to round up the men of this village to go fight. Tomorrow morning you will be collected.”  
Gavin felt his stomach drop.  
“No.” Gavin replied standing upright.  
“I’m not leaving Michael, ever. You can go tell the king that because of his selfishness I shall not participate.”  
The guard paused for a moment. But he then drew back his fist and hit Gavin straight in the face. Gavin yelped out in pain. He knew he had no choice. 

That night Micheal's body shuck violently. He was crying into Gavin shoulder while Gavin held the red head tightly in his arms. This was there last night together.

The morning sunlight was harsh as it shone in Gavin eyes. Neither of the two had barely any sleep, the silence was filled willed with “I love yous.” and “I love you too.”

The king’s guards collected the men throughout the small village they all called home. Gavin was thankful that their house was last, they had more time together. More time to say goodbye. Michael began to cry again when he heard a knock at the door. He knew these where his last moments together. Gavin answered the door with watery eyes. The guard felt his stomach drop at the sight that he witnessed. Gavin held Michael in his arms and whispered “I love you so much Michael Jones. i'm going to think of you every day ” Michael could no longer talk. But Gavin knew from the look in his eyes he was saying “I love you too.”  
The guard questioned what was wrong with Michael. But before Gavin could reply he was being dragged by a strong set of arms. He didn't get chance to say his final goodbye.

Gavin was suited up with armor and given a sword. He only had one day to teach himself how to use it. That night Gavin slept in the chambers with all the other frightened men. Gavin wondered how was Michael was. He fell asleep feeling alone.

In the morning the men had to march up a steep hill. They where defending the east side, his homeland. Gavin felt his heart skip beats when he realised this was no dream.  
The sound of a horn was echoed throughout the land. All men charged to the other side where the other men where waiting to attack and kill.

Michael shivered when he woke up. It took him a moment to realize Gavin was not beside him, and this made Micheal feel even more sick.

Gavin screamed when he killed his first man. Blood painted across his chest plate and blood was matted into his once golden hair. He had to fight to protect Michael, and everyone else remaining in the village. Soon another attacker came charging Gavin's way. Gavin braced for impact as he felt the attackers sword hit against his. Soon one of Gavin's team mates stabbed the guy in the shoulder. Gavin couldn't believe he was still alive.

Whenever Gavin felt fear he thought of Michael. He thought of his smile, and when his hair was a tangle of curls. He remembers his voice and his laugh. And he remembers their first kiss and the first time they said “I love you.” 

Michael curled up into the blanket Gavin had given him the night before he left. It smelt of Gavin, it smelt of flowers. Gavin used to pick Michael flowers everyday. He would place them by Michael's bed. It brought a smile to his face everyday. 

Gavin was getting tired. His arms were getting sore, and he had blisters on the soles of his feet.  
But he kept fighting. He kept killing. He kept thinking of Michael.  
Suddenly Gavin heard a cry. As he turned around there lying on the ground he saw a young man. His face was plastered in blood and dirt, and his leg had a nasty cut. Gavin looked look at the man. The man looked up at Gavin. The boy shed a tear.  
“Kill me.” He whimpered clutching his leg.  
“Please…I…I can’t cope with the pain.”  
For a moment Gavin saw Michael lying there. For a moment he was taken back to the night Michael asked Gavin to kill him. Gavin understood the mans pain. So he granted the man his final wish. 

Gavin had been fighting for three days straight. The only rest he had was when he help a man named Geoff to get to the the doctors tent. Gavin stayed with Geoff until he fell asleep.

Gavin felt like his right arm was on fire. He had dropped his sword, and lay on the ground crying in pain. Another attacker stampeded towards him like a bull. Gavin closed his eyes and waited for the man’s sword to be plunged into him. But he felt nothing….  
He opened his eyes to see Geoff –who he had helped yesterday- stand in front of him and kill the attacker before it killed him. Gavin knew he had made a life long friend.

As the final army hurdled their way towards Gavin remaining army. Gavin raised his sword and said beneath his breath. “I love you my Michael.” 

Fire and smoke filled the air causing Gavin to cough and choke. He could hardly see and his right arm became numb. Geoff had help sort his arm out, but he was still in pain. Gavin couldn't use his sword properly in his left hand. 

Every swing and hit, Gavin felt pain and discomfort. His breathing became more unsteady and his lungs began filling with smoke and ash. Flames danced in his eyes as he watched a solider about ten times the size of him, beating Geoff into the ground. 

Anger had over taken the Brit. His pain subsiding long enough for him to deliver a deadly blow to the attacker. Geoff nodded with appreciation as he watched Gavin clean his sword. Geoff didn't trust that he would be able to hold up much longer.

And sadly Geoff was right…

Gavin had collapsed from pain and exhaustion. His body no longer able to hold up and keep going.

When the once grass lands had cleared, and no sight of the enemy. (or many people at all in that matter.) the Horn had sounded to announce the fight was over. Geoff couldn't be anymore relived.  
He scooped up Gavin's limp body, and carried him mile by mile back to their homes. From what Geoff had learnt about Gavin, he lived in the same village as him. He lived with his boyfriend Michael who was very ill. And Gavin was a caring person who sacrificed his life for his loves.

As Gavin began to regain conscience was aware he was moving although his feet where not on the ground. Every muscle ached and burned as he began to awaken and regain his seances again. The smoke that had polluted his lungs, were now filtered with the clean country air once again. And the older male took comfort in knowing they where both okay, for now. 

As the sky was painted with a swirl of reds and yellows by the time they had arrived back to their home town. Gavin thanked Geoff dearly for carrying and looking after him for so long. Geoff just smiled and waved him off. He knew the younger boy had his own matters to attend too (which he was willing to help with.) But Gavin told him he had done enough for him, and he must return to his own family. Geoff sighed, but nodded and allowed Gavin to get to his own hut.

Gavin's stomach twisted as he stumbled back into his hut. He had expected the worst of Michael. He prayed slightly that he was okay. And as he began to open the door, he had never felt so afraid and scared. 

He closed his eyes and expect silence to confirm his worst nightmares. But instead he was greeted by a pair of warm arms. It was his Michael. He was okay… He was awake and walking!

Gavin felt tears fill his eyes, and he pulled Michael closer. He couldn't form words, and Michael could see that also. So Michael leaned in and pressed their lips together. Gavin never thought he would ever have a moment so precious like this again. Gavin's lips were dry and cracked, but he didn't care. Just having Micheal safely in his arms was all he could ever wish for.

Michael explained to the dumbfound Brit, that the medicines Gavin had given him had worked and in three days, he felt well once again. Gavin couldn't believe it had really worked. He had lost so much sleep over his boy, and to know making the sacrifice of loosing their prized pigs paid off. 

That evening Geoff invited Gavin and Michael over for dinner. And Gavin had discovered not only did Geoff have a beautiful wife who was an excellent cook and an expert at first aid. He also had a beautiful daughter. And both Geoff and Gavin knew how lucky they where to walk away alive from battle. And they both had very caring partners who loved them more than anything.

When Gavin and Michael had returned home. They both decided to both go straight to sleep and talk about the hell Gavin has been through in the morning. And Gavin knew he finally sleep without worried about his boy or getting stabbed.

And then in the morning, when both boys where awake. Michael asked why Gavin protected him. And Gavin smirked.

“Well my little Michael. You know how much I love you, and I would do anything for you.” 

Michael rolled his eyes.

“Michael, I would dance in fire for you.” 

The curly haired man sighed with a smile and kissed Gavin softly.

“You’re an idiot.”

“But Michael, I’m your idiot.” 

Michael jabbed his giggling boyfriend in the ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always welcome~


End file.
